


When Daddy Says

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Anal, Collar, Cum Play, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Daddy/little - Freeform, F/M, Facial, Fingering, Little!Reader, Oral, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Princess Plug, Sex, Smut, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader is Dean's little, and she does whatever Daddy says. Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017. Square filled: Age Play. A/N: I have never had any experience with age play beyond what I've read online. It's not something I've ever done. Hope this is accurate enough, if not, I'm sorry.





	When Daddy Says

He loves the way the collar fits around your neck, the way it bobs with each little movement of your throat. When you swallow, it seems to constrict, and he can’t help but marvel at the way it must choke you in certain positions. But you never complain. You relish the thought of the tightness against your skin, the supple leather with it’s little heart shaped tag that says “Baby Girl”. On the other side, is his name, in smaller script, only a part of the declaration that you’re his, completely and utterly.

Of course, the behavior around Sam is kept to a minimum. Dean doesn’t use any of the commands that you would obey, and he doesn’t call you baby girl. Around the younger Winchester, it’s “sweetheart”, “darlin’”, and other platitudes that don’t make Sam’s skin crawl. It’s not that he doesn’t approve, he just doesn’t understand, and he doesn’t want to.

When there’s a hunt, the collar stays on but the rules are suspended. You still do what Dean says, but there isn’t any romance to it - it’s clinical, and for the safety of all three of you. You’re always grateful when the hunt is done, and you’re home, in the bunker, in your bedroom, your sanctuary, where you don’t have to be the big, scary hunter.

You’re just Daddy’s girl there; his baby girl, his little, and you’re safe. He’s not Dean anymore, he’s Daddy; your protector, your lover, your savior. And he’s content. It’s always been in Dean’s nature to protect those around him, and this is just one step beyond that. He likes that you belong to him, in every sense of the word.

So yeah, Dean loves the collar around your neck, a neon sign to the world that you  _ belong _ and you’re  _ his _ .

You’re his when you’re hunting, even if you’re calling for Dean, not Daddy.

You’re his when you’re sleeping, nestled into his side like he’s the only other person in the world.

You’re his when you’re riding him, covered in sweat and begging for him to cum inside you.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he groans, his fingers leaving bruises on your hips where he drags you down against him over and over, his cock pounding into your deepest, sweetest spots. Your walls tighten around him again - the game today is to see how many times you can cum for him. So far, he’s pulled five orgasms from your exhausted, sweat-sheened body, and he’s not done. “One more, and I’ll let you lie down, yeah?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you whisper, nodding limply, rolling your hips in time with his movements, and Dean grins, moving one hand to flick his thumb over your clit. You buck and moan, your core pulsing as he pushes you over the edge - you’re overstimulated to the point that you manage to squirt a little, and Dean groans at that. He loves it when you’re a dirty little girl.

When you’re not shaking quite so much, and your breathing is a little more even, he rolls you underneath him, pinning you down as he attacks your breasts with tongue and teeth. The marks he leaves won’t last long, but he likes to see them all the same, and you don’t mind looking in the mirror when he’s done to see the evidence of how he’s touched you.

His cock is still hard against your thigh, and you mewl for him again, wiggling down the bed in an effort to get him inside you again. “No, baby girl,” Dean growls. “You get it when I say so. And right now, I wanna lick you until you make those pretty little noises for me again, you got it?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you reply, batting your eyelashes at him. Dean grins, getting up to his knees and looking down at you, his eyes raking over your body like you’re food to a starving man. “Daddy…” you whine, and he frowns, tilting his head to the side. “My princess parts hurt.”

Dean grins. “You want me to kiss them better, baby girl?” You nod, biting your bottom lip and Dean chuckles, sliding himself down so he’s between your thighs, and you spread them for him without pausing. “Such a pretty little pussy,” he murmured, blowing cool air over your heated core. “All gaping from Daddy’s big cock.” His tongue traces the sensitive edge of your folds, and you clench in response. “Look how wet you are.”

You don’t have words to reply, and then Dean’s thrusting his tongue into you, using his hands to push your thighs up and open further, exposing every inch to his wicked mouth. He doesn’t stop at your pussy either - when he moves down, dragging his tongue over your tight asshole, you squeak, grabbing at the sheets either side of you.

“Oh, baby girl. Did you like that?” he asked, and you nodded, looking down at him where he’s positioned between your legs. “Want me to put something in your ass tonight?” He means his cock, but you don’t want that. When you shake your head, Dean pouts thoughtfully, before his eyebrows lift. “How about your little plug? The pretty pink jewelled one I got you for your birthday?”

“Yes please, Daddy!” Your response is enthusiastic and child-like, and Dean grunts with approval, abandoning you for a moment to reach over the side of the bed. There’s a rummaging sound, before he returns with the small silver butt plug with the heart shaped pink crystal in the end. You like this plug - it’s small, and comfortable. Not like the heavy one he sometimes makes you wear to bed.

In all honestly, you like having anything up your ass, but it’s combined with Dean’s cock, you prefer the small plug.

Dean spits on your asshole, before pressing the tip of the plug against it - lube is a waste when it’s something this small, and would only make it fall out easier, so you brave the slight resistance when he slides it into you. The pain is minimal, but you whimper for effect, sucking your thumb into your mouth as Dean watches your body take the toy. It’s nestled between your ass cheeks, twinkling in the dimly lit room, and the groaning sound that leaves him is almost animalistic.

“You okay, kiddo?” It’s a rare break in character, but Dean has to make sure you’re okay. When he calls you “kiddo”, it’s your cue to tell him if you’re not happy. Which isn’t the case right now.

“I’m fine, Daddy. Just wanna cum again,” you wiggle your ass, and he chuckles, slipping right back into his role. “Please, Daddy. Wanna feel your tongue on me.”

“You got it, baby girl,” Dean purrs, dipping his head back down to press his tongue against your hole. The pressure of the small plug in your ass and the feeling of his tongue on your cunt makes you shiver and arch, and you know it won’t be long before you’re cumming again.

His fingers are warm and calloused when he pressed them against your soaked hole, easing two thick digits between your folds until they’re curled inside you, teasing the edge of your sweetest spot. It’s enough to send you over the edge, your body vibrating as his tongue and teeth scrape against your clit, and your hips buck.

“Daddy is feeling impatient,” Dean growls, snatching his hand back and dragging you down the bed, not giving you even a second to recover before he’s sliding home with one hard stroke. His cock bottoms out, and you feel yourself cumming again for him, your body clamping down on his cock as he fucks you hard, pinning your knees to your chest in a position that’s altogether painful and blissful. The plug in your ass makes everything tighter, and he can feel it too.

Your eyes roll back, and you gasp, feeling the collar around your neck press into your windpipe, and Dean simply watches, his eyes colored with indistinguishable emotion as you struggle for breath. He itches to put his hand there, to watch you pass out, but he won’t - he just needs you on that edge.

You’re exhausted, sweating, on the verge of losing consciousness when he pulls away again, using the collar to drag you to your knees. He stands, his feet sinking into the mattress when he presents you his thick length, tapping the tip against your bottom lip and you look up at him with wide, unfocused eyes.

This is your place, after all. You’re his. You do as Daddy says. Even if he doesn’t actually say it.

His cock is salty to taste, coated in your juices as you take him between your lips, letting him thrust hard, all the way to the back of your throat. Your lungs are burning, your core aches, and you can taste just how close he is to his peak. Precome coats your tongue, and you eagerly suck him down, until he’s adding to the pressure of the collar around your neck.

“Gonna come, baby girl,” Dean warns, like he always does, and you pull back, opening your mouth obediently to take what he has to give. Your fingers pump him in a quick motion, doing the work for him, until his balls tense, and he’s cumming thick and warm over your face, coating your cheeks, lips, chin and nose with his spendings. There’s a happy smile on your face when he’s done, and he pulls away, dropping back to his knees and smiling at you. “Such a good girl,” he purrs, scooping the last drop of cum from his cock and feeding it to you.

“Thank you, Daddy,” you reply, licking up what you can get to on your face, before he hands you his discarded shirt from earlier.

When you’re cleaned of his spunk, he beckons you to his side in the bed, curling around you protectively, placing soft kisses to your neck and shoulders as he wraps you in his arms. Sleep is easy for you now, with the satisfaction of his touch, the multiple orgasms he’d dragged from you. You can still smell him on your skin, still feel the tightness of the plug in your ass, and it leaves a happy little smile on your face as you drift off.


End file.
